


Letters To and From 5up

by SilverSprinklez10



Series: yupwaves [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSprinklez10/pseuds/SilverSprinklez10
Summary: After graduating from Hogwarts, 5up travels to America for two years to gain experience before he ends up working at St. Mungo's.  During this time, 5up uses letters to correspond with the friends he left behind.  Here are some of those letters.
Relationships: 5up & Dumbdog, 5up & Hafu, Toby Smith | Tubbo & 5up
Series: yupwaves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. The First Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to not be able to let this AU go. So... This is probably going to have a question mark as a chapter total for a very long time. I don't know how often this will be updated. But hopefully it turns into something beautiful.

Dear Hafu and Apollo,

I hope this letter finds you well. This is my first time attempting to send a letter to someone not in the country I am currently residing in, and I cannot find it in me to ask Radish to fly across the ocean, so I have sought a muggle alternative for delivering mail. The trip to America was startling enough for her. If I do end up sending Radish to you, it will be when she has had time to recover.

I found a place to stay that's pretty nice. There's a big fireplace perfect for floo networking to my job. There's a decent sized kitchen for me to cook stuff (don't roll your eyes at me just because you don't like cooking, Hafu). The place is recently priced, and I shouldn't have many money problems even on my training salary. I start work tomorrow, so I'm doing the last of my unpacking today before I start with my job. I still have to do the unpacking, so this letter will be brief.

I hope the two of you are doing well and that I will find time to update the two of you soon. My home address is on the envelope of this letter, so I expect to hear how you two are doing as well.

Sincerely,

5up


	2. Apollo's First Letter

Dear 5up,

I have received and read your letter, but Hafu is currently travelling due to work, so you will have to wait for her response. I'm sure she'll want to write to you when she returns. I have forwarded your letter to Tubbo to Hogwarts, so he should receive your letter soon. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from you.

My dueling career had gotten to a point where I've become noticed. I haven't received any offers to join a dueling club, nor have I applied to join a dueling club, but the competitions I partake in are enough for me right now. I'm still occasionally taking on temporary jobs to make more money though. Hopefully that will stop when I gain more traction and attract sponsors. The competition prize money really isn't enough to pay all the bills at this stage.

Hafu's salary as a seeker is more consistent than the money I made during my professional duels, so Hafu has used this fact to make me responsible for the majority of the household chores in exchange for me paying a smaller portion of the bills each month. So basically, Hafu pays for all the groceries while I do the cooking, which works out for the both of us. She's not even home all the time, so I'm doing all of the chores when she's gone anyway.

I'm still practicing the skills for detecting auras just in case the dueling career path goes downhill and I need to change course. I've taken to analysing the magic around our house for fun. There's always constant presences, like the spells Hafu and I have cast to keep our home safe. Sometimes, I find signs that a ghost of some kind has visited our house, but I haven't seen one yet. If I ever spot a ghost in our house, I'll be sure to let you know.

I'm also debating becoming an Animagus. I don't have a particular reason. I just want to become an animal sometimes and I don't know why. For some reason, the idea resonates strongly with me. I've been doing some research and the process will take a while, but I think it will be worth it. Things could go terribly wrong, but I'll just have to be careful. I recieved Outstanding scores on my Transfiguration and Potions N.E.W.T.S. I should be fine.

There's not much else that's new going on right now. I'm glad you found a place you like. I hope your job is going well and you're learning everything you want to learn. But be sure not to have too much fun over there without me and Hafu.

Sincerely,

Apollo


	3. Tubbo's First Letter

Dear 5cup,

I have to admit, I was worried when boarding the Hogwarts Express. When I entered Platform 9¾ , it hit me that all the friends I had left graduated. That relization really sucked. I had always looked forward to being on the train because that's where everyone reunited all the time. But then I remembered what happened. And then I was fully expecting to endure my trip to Hogwarts alone. Which would have sucked because I did not prepare for that.

But then Ranboo out of nowhere forced Tommy and I into our usual train car. He forced us to talk things through. Well, he had us listen to his rant about how he is sick of people choosing sides over people first. And then he made us talk things through. And so I had the chance to explain myself. Tommy tried ignoring me but Ranboo wasn't having any of that. God, I love Ranboo so much. Plaktoniclly, of course.

I explained everything to Tommy. I told him about me bumping into Eret and him telling me about having academic troubles. Then at that point Tommy got really mad. I thought he was mad at Eret or me, but it turns out he was angry at you. Which confused both Ranboo and I. I'm still confused about that. I was hoping you'd have an explination as to why you're the one Tommy is mad at. Ranboo says Tommy refuses to talk about you even now.

I'm not sure if Tommy and I are cool or not. We haven't really talked to each other since the train ride. But I am talking with Ranboo again, so I have a friend to talk to. You don't need to worry about me. Even if Tommy and I don't reconect, I have a year to make new friends before Ranboo has to leave. Nothing to worry about. Except actually getting myself to study now that you aren't here to keep me on track. I guess that's Ranboo's job now. He won't mind, right?

Also, I can't believe you're on my case about being lonely when you're the one who moved to a place where you don't know anyone. Where's the logic in that? I should be worried about you. I had to corerce you to talk to me, so you should be more worried about yourself, really. Shame on you, 5cup. Shame on you.

Sincerly,

Tubbo

\-----

The original envelope Tubbo sent his letter in wasn't labeled, so now there is glitter all over our house from me opening the envelope. Thanks Tubbo.

-Hafu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witness my attempts at trying to imbue these letters with each character's personality. '_'


End file.
